El Príncipe del Infiernó
by blacking
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Rin hubiera sido educado por Satan y Yuri sus padres en Gehena, que hubiera pasado con su hermano Yukio, que tan diferentes serían sus vidas… Crossover con Highschool DxD, Overlord y Shinmai Maō no Keiyakusha


Nota del Autor; Ni Ao no Exorcista si como los demás animes en este fic me pertenece, este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro…

Por favor denle una oportunidad

* * *

Capitulo; 0

* * *

En un patio de juegos de un jardín infantil (kínder, preescolar, o como lo conozcan) se podía ver a muchos niños reír y jugar alegremente entre ellos, a excepción de cierto niño de pelo azulado quien se mantenía alejado de los demás infantes

El pequeño niño veía desde abajo de un árbol a los demás niños con una mirada de tristeza y en sus ojos se podía notar enojo

Sin que se diera cuenta detrás del árbol aparecía una niña de su misma edad la cual se recargo sobre su hombro, el pequeño se asombró por tal hecho mientras en su rostro se ruborizaba ligeramente al fijarse como la niña de morena piel se recargaba sobre el enredaba sus brazos a su cuello aumentando su cercanía

El giro su cuello para poder ver su rostro el cual era adornado por unos mechones rubios de los cuales salían unas orejas largas y puntiagudas y en su infantil rostro se mostraba una alegre sonrisa y unos hipnóticos ojos rojos

* * *

En una enorme y ostentosa cama se podía ver a un joven de cabellera negra azulada dormir plácidamente, sin percatarse el cómo era observado por una silueta femenina con una inquieta apéndice (cola) detrás de ella que terminaba en punta

* * *

Ambos infantes jugaban y se divertían alegremente sin que el pequeño oji azul se percatara el como los demás niños regresaban a sus salones, este seguía persiguiendo a la niña

La pequeña rubia se detuvo rápidamente y antes que la atrapara esta corrió hacia la salida de la escuela, la cual estaba abierta, al momento en que esta paso el marco, un gran destello se izó presente segundo al niño

* * *

Los rayos del astro rey caían en el rostro del joven durmiente asiendo que este despertara pero al sentir un extraño peso sobre el bajo la mirada solo para ver una corta y lacia cabellera pelirroja de la cual sobre salían 2 cuernos amarillos, una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro lentamente acercó su mano a la cabeza de esta y con delicadeza la empezó a acariciar la bella chica que se encontraba sobre él, haciendo que esta soltara un suspiro por la caricia

-Shahar, Shahar, oi.., oi Shahar -dijo moviendo a la joven dormida quien se repago aún más al joven-vamos Shahar_chan tenemos que levantarnos antes de que ven...-decía ligeramente preocupado, sin percatarse como una mujer rubia y de piel morena los miraba desaprobatoria mente (celosa)

-antes de que venga quien RIN_SAMA-dijo la joven morena la cual veía enojada a la "pareja" en la cama, la joven mujer rubia vestía un traje de sirvienta francesa de corta falda por arriba de las rodillas, hombros descubiertos junco un escote que permitía ver la piel de sus pequeñas oppais, su larga cabellera rubia estaba amarada en una coleta alta y de entre su fleco salía un par de orejas largas que terminaban en punta -y bien- dijo eufórica esperando una explicación

-na.. nadie, Cloe_chan-dijo espantado por la mujer frente a él -y.. ya.. ama.. Amaneció?-pregunto haciéndose el desentendido mientras intentaba cambiar el tema y salvar su pellejo, pero…

-mmm… Rin_Sama vuelva a hacérmelo como en la noche-dijo adormilada la pelirroja mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello y acercaba su rostro al oji azul buscando robarle un beso, mientras que el rostro de Rin mostraba el miedo que sentía por la enorme aura asesina que se sentía en la habitación

Lentamente y con terror volteo su rostro para ver como la rubia era rodeada por un aura purpura la cual solo prometía dolor y su rostro era cubierto por la sombra del mechón de su cabello solo dejando ver 2 brillantes círculos carmesís

-A... NO..CHEEEEE!-grito la pelirroja lanzando un puñetazo directo al rostro del joven

* * *

En la entrada de un oscuro bosque el cual rodeaban una enorme y lúgubre mansión estilo gótico, se podía ver frente a la puerta del recinto el cómo se detenía un carruaje que era jalado por 2 enormes corceles negros de rojizos ojos

La puerta del carruaje se abrió y de este bajo una hermosa mujer de fina estampa y un ondulado cabello castaño, la mujer poso su mirada en la mansión la cual se cimbro asombrando a esta

-valla Rin_kun se levantó temprano-dijo alegre y con sarcasmo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta mientras era seguida de una joven chica de cabello verde y de su cabeza sobresalía una pluma roja, esta vestía un traje de sirvienta tradicional

* * *

En la cama se podía ver sentado al joven oji azul con un enorme chichón en la cabeza con un curita sobre este, mientras que la sirvienta de piel morena jalaba del cuello de su uniforme de la pelirroja el cual era idéntico al de la rubia, a excepción que parecía que reventaría el escote, esta fue lanzada afuera del cuarto pese a sus suplicas

-RIN_SAMA, AYÚDEME-

* * *

En la recepción de la mansión se podía ver a la bella mujer castaña la cual veía por la enorme ventana un jardín en donde se podía apreciar bellísimas flores de tolos los colores

-Yuri_sama, disculpe por la tardanza-hablo una chica de tés blanca y cabellera oscura la cual vestía un uniforme de sirvienta de larga falda

-no te preocupes Narberal_chan-dijo amable la mujer

-enseguida lo llevare ante Goshujin_sama-dijo la nombrada Narberal

* * *

En el pasillo del cuarto se podía ver a la joven pelirroja con cuernos arrodillada alado de la puerta con sus manos sobre sus piernas y con un chichón en la cabeza el cual sacaba humo, tenía una mirada triste y de decepción debido a que fue sacada antes que su amado señor se cambiara, sus ojos amarillos no perdían de vista la puerta mientras de tras de ella se podía ver como bailaba una cola roja que terminaba en punta

* * *

Mientras dentro del cuarto se podía ver a Rin el cual empezaba a quitarse su playera de su piyama, mientras la rubia sirvienta lo veía fijamente el tonificado cuerpo de su Goshujin

-conque ella se metió en la mañana, creo que tendré que hablar seriamente con Shahar-dijo esta mientras se sentaba en la cama y veía con anhelo, el cómo al azabache solo le faltaba quitarse sus pantalones

Pero antes de bajarse los pantalones este volteo hacia la joven sirvienta quien veía ansiosa que terminara y como esta empezaba a respirar agitada mente

-ete, Cloe_chan…-hablo amablemente, llamando la atención de esta quien levantó el rostro mostrando un fuerte sonrojo así como unos ojos ansiosos y un hilillo de baba que salía por la comisura de su boca, ocasionando que a Rin le bajara una gota por su nuca, mientras tenía un tic en la ceja

* * *

En la entrada de aquel pasillo se podía ver a la castaña la cual era guiada por una joven sirvienta de seria expresión y clara piel, y un cabello azabache recogido hacia atrás

-Envié a Cloe a despertar a su hijo mi señora-dijo la sirvienta mientras caminaba al frente de la castaña-lo más seguro es que se esté bañando, está segura que no desea esperar al joven amo en el salón-pregunto educadamente mostrando respeto en el tono de voz ocupado

-no te preocupes Narberal, después de todo es mi pequeño musuko, por cierto como va su entrenamiento con la espada-pregunto animada y amistosa la señora lo cual era inusual este acto de los nobles a los sirvientes, pero ella como el joven al que le serbia eran distintos a los estirados nobles de gehena así como sus anteriores amos

-muy bien mi señora, actualmente sería capaz de matar a 2 dragones de tierra medianos y 6 ogros juntos-dijo sin emoción alguna pero con amabilidad en su voz

-y dime ya le has dado clases privadas-dijo detrás de la sirvienta mientras tenía una sonrisa perpetua, haciendo que la doncella se detuviera y sacara vapor de su rostro

-pero que dice Yuri_sama yo jamás aria algo así con Goshujin_sama, pero si el me lo pidiera me le entregaría para su diversión y su placer, para dar rienda suelta a una impropia relación de Goshujin_dorei-dijo fantasiosa la joven la cual Había dejado su estoica e inexpresivo rostro, mostrando así una faceta que solamente se podría describir como una verdadera ninfómana de clóset

-'no importa lo sería que se haga ella a igual a las demás aman a mí Rin'-dijo divertida al ver como esta empezaba a mecerse mientras se sujetaba las mejillas

Pero esta recuperó su apagada expresión al ver frente a ella una extraña escena mientras la castaña se asomaba por sobre el hombro de Narberal para ver qué pasaba, mientras del otro hombro se asomaba la sirvienta de cabellera verde la cual había seguido a su señora todo este tiempo sin hablar, frente a ellas cierta rubia de tersa piel morena estaba sobre cierta pelirroja mientras esta tenía sus manos en los glúteos de la otra mientras esta la tenía sujeta de sus exuberantes oppais en desarrollo mientras ambas se daban un beso francés y se veían fijamente

-Cloe te envíe a despertar a nuestro joven amo, no a que te vinieras a besar con tu novia frente al cuarto de Rin_sama-hablo seria Narberal haciendo reaccionar a estas sin separarse

-ohh, Cloe_chan, Shamsiel_chan acaso se rindieron con Rin_kun-dijo con una desilusión fingida por parte de Yuri-para dejarse llevar por sus corazones despechados y buscar consuelo en los brazos de la otra-

En eso la puerta frente a las jóvenes "amantes" se abrió dejando ver a cierto azabache azulino quien al notar a las dos chicas con los uniformes de ambas levantados dejando ver su ropa interior blanca de elaborado encaje y un ligero a juego,

Haciendo que las dos chicas se separan asqueadas por el beso, mientras estas veían como el azabache las veía con una expresión neutra para que solamente volviera a cerrar la puerta y decir en voz alta…

-disculpen yo no he visto nada-dijo Rin con el rostro completamente rojo haciendo que Cloe y Shahar quedaran de piedra

-jajaja…, sin duda siempre es divertido visitar a mi musuko- dijo Yuri muy animada, viendo como por debajo de la puerta se encharcaba una sustancia rojiza

* * *

=Flash Back=

En el pasillo del cuarto se podía ver a la joven pelirroja con cuernos arrodillada al frente de la puerta y con sus manos sobre sus piernas y con un chichón en la cabeza el cual sacaba humo, mientras veía triste y con decepción a la habitación, debido a que fue sacada antes que su amado señor se cambiara, sus ojos amarillos no perdían de vista la puerta mientras de tras de ella se podía ver como bailaba una cola roja que terminaba en flecha

-no es justo Cloe se quedó dentro con Goshujin_sama-dijo enojada Shahar, mientras inflaba sus mejillas haciendo un puchero muy infantil pero adorable-'ella debe de estar aprovechándose de Goshujin_sama'-Pensó mientras en su mente se podía ver al joven ojiazul acostado en la cama mientras la rubia elfa oscura estaba sobre el gozando de la hombría de su Goshujin_sama el cual estaba amarado a la cama y el rostro lo tenía completamente rojo

Mientras ella empezaba a reírse perversamente mientras se imaginaba en lugar de la rubia elfa en sus fantasías

Pero al ver como la puerta de la habitación de su Goshujin se habría se enderezó para recibir a su señor, pero en lugar de él vio como una cabellera rubia caer sobre ella dejándola inconsciente

=Fin Flash Back=

* * *

Habiendo pasado la penosa y vergonzoso momento de la rubia y pelirroja se podía ver en el comedor de la mansión a Yuri y a Rin el cual tenía un sonrojo a un presente en su pálida piel

-dime cómo has estado-pregunto la mujer mientras sorbía un poco de café

-Bien Kaa_san, he estado entrenando y he mejorado mucho con ayuda de Narberal_chan-dijo Rin el cual devoraba los alimentos frente a el

Pero detrás de él apareció una silueta de cabellera oscura...

-Goshujin_sama, por favor recuerde sus modales-hablo fríamente, Rin con la cara azul fue volteando su mirada para ver a Narberal la cual tenía su mirada ensombrecida

-h..hh..hai- contesto Rin muriéndose del miedo al ver la aterradora expresión de la sirvienta y en cuanto a la madre de este solo podía aguantar la risa

-por cierto, que tienes planeado para la tarde-volvía a preguntar su madre confundiendo al azabache

* * *

Ya en la tarde se podía ver como se iba la carroza en la que había llegado Yuri solo que dentro de esta se podía ver a la mencionada junto con su hijo el cual iba "gustoso"…

-pero porque tengo que ir-pregunto/grito alegre..., el cual iba vistiendo con un traje de gala de color negro y el cabello hacia atrás

-porque es su fiesta de cumpleaños Goshujin_sama-dijo seria y neutra Narberal la cual estaba sentada a lado de su joven amo

-y porque no lo celebramos como en mis demás cumpleaños en casa-volvía a repelar Rin cruzando los brazos

-porque según darling tu cumpleaños numeró 16 es un evento muy importante en la alta sociedad de Gehena-dijo Yuri divertida por el comportamiento de su hijo

-un momento tu solamente le dices darling a otto_sama, cuando te promete algo que quieres-dijo acusador mientras señalaba a su madre

-sí, me prometió que iríamos de vacaciones solo los dos juntos-dijo soñadora mientras se cubría las mejillas para que no vieran su sonrojo, haciendo que ambos jóvenes tuvieran un solo pensamiento

-'la soborno'-pensaron ambos jóvenes con una mirada acusadora

* * *

En un enorme castillo de oscura roca y rojizo brillo, se podía ver el desfilar diversas carrozas de diferente diseño así como de diversos colore

De dichas carruajes bajaban diversos personajes de la crema y nata de gehena, dentro del elegante aunque terrorífico castillo se podía ver como se desenvolvía una recatada celebración

Y en una de las recamaras del castillo se podía ver a Yuri y a Rin los cuales hablaban

-Oka_san, saben que yo no me llevo bien con los nobles, son demasiado estirados-se quejaba el azabache mientras que la mencionada se arreglaba frente a un espejo

-claro que no, te llevas muy bien con momonga_domo y albedo_san-argumento la castaña

-bueno sí pero ellos son distintos, pero...-se defendió este para volver a caer callado por su madre

-Además, si no mal recuerdo también te llevas bien con las hijas de las familias gremory y naruse-dijo animada haciendo que Rin se sonrojara y desviaba la mirada, mientras Narberal se tensaba y veía con angustia la reacción de su joven Goshujin

-bueno si me llevo bien con ellas-dijo nostálgico Rin-pero desde hace medio año no las veo-dijo esto con pesadez y tristeza llamando la atención de la castaña quien monstruo una sonrisa y ocasionara que al azabache frunciera el ceño así como una hostil pero pequeña aura se hiciera presente

* * *

En el gran salón se podía ver a las parejas y los jóvenes bailaban, los mayores disfrutaban de la comida y del embriagante vino, pero entre la multitud se podía ver a un grupo el cual tenía caras largas y de fastidio

-No puedo soportar esto-dijo un joven de cabellera rubia y tés pálida y finos rasgos-tanta celebración para ese mestizo inmundo-dijo con veneno

-si tanto lo odias entonces para que viniste -dijo otro, este al igual que el primero vestía un elegante smokin negro el cual asía juego con su bronceada piel-acaso sigues enojado que ella rompiera el compromiso-

-para lo que me importa esa golfa, y vine por los tratados de nuestras casas, a pesar de todo sigue siendo el hijo menor del dios de gehena-dijo pedante-y tu porqué viniste eh Leohart-

-mi hermana me arrastro, a ella le fascinan estos eventos-dijo sin interés viendo hacia una dirección en particular

En dicha dirección se podía ver a una bella mujer de pronunciadas curvas y un largo y rizado cabello dorado, su rosada piel resaltaba sus profundos ojos azules, esta al ver como el joven moreno la veía le regalo una sonrisa ocasionando que un sonrojo se hiciera visible en su piel

* * *

Regresando a la alcoba en donde se encontraban en Rin y Yuri esta veía como su hijo se encontraba desanimado recostado en un sofá del cuarto

-Bueno entonces decidido bajaras a la fiesta-dijo la joven madre mientras se asomaba por la ventana por donde se podía ver la llegada de dos elegantes carrozas que fácilmente reconoció, en el rostro de Yuri aparecía una sonrisa, esta tomó a Rin de los hombros y lo empezó a empujar hacia la salida del cuarto

* * *

'POV RIN'

Al entrar al gran salón podía sentir las miradas de desprecio de los grandes nobles, los cuales me ven como una potencial amenaza para cualquiera de sus planes, negocios ocultos y posibles golpes de estado, aunque claro esos solo eran los nobles adultos

Sus hijos me ven como deshonra, como un insulto a los demonios puros los cuales según sus palabras; "La sangre pura es el verdadero poder", muy arrogantes de hecho, y al ultimo los nobles ancianos y las condesas...

Aunque ambos me vieran "normal" la verdad era otra, los ancianos... ellos me veían como una posible marioneta con un gran poder a su disposición…

Mientras las condesas, las cuales tenían un estatus mayor a otras mujeres dentro de los nobles, nunca entendí por qué no había condes, ellas podían usar una magia muy poderosa, la mayoría me veían como un trofeo, el joven hijo del Dios del infierno, o como una manera de tener un rango aún mayor en la sociedad, codiciosas como todos ellos, bueno había sus excepciones...

'FIN POV RIN'

* * *

-Rin_kun-dijo una alegre voz femenina sacando de sus pensamientos al joven azabache_peli azul, este al voltear hacia la dueña de la voz, vio cómo se acercaba una mujer de piel pálida de larga cabellera oscura en la cual sobresalían 2 cuernos, enfundada en un largo vestido blanco con encajes dorados en forma de telaraña en el cual remarca sus curvas, sus brazos y manos eran cubiertas por unos largos guantes

-cómo has crecido en un año-dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras vaciaba una copa de vino que llevaba entre sus delgados dedos

-Albedo_sama...-dijo sorprendido/apenado Rin el cual fue atrapado en un abrazo ocasionando que su rostro terminara en medio de los enormes atributos de la azabache

-ya te eh dicho que me haces sentir vieja con lo de SAMA-dijo en puchero esta mientras aumentaba el abrazo

-Albedo, suéltalo o si no terminaremos en un entierro en lugar de un cumpleaños-dijo una gruesa y macabra voz detrás dé la bella demonio

-...,-Albedo volteó a ver al que le hablo solo para encontrarse a un enorme sujeto el cual vestía una oscura túnica, en la cual solo dejaba ver un cráneo el cual tenía unas grietas, las oscuras cuencas dejaban ver unos puntos rojizos

La Azabache al ver tan imponente ser soltó a Rin y esta se le abalanzo

-Momonga_sama-grito cual colegiada mientras se colgaba del cuello del nombrado y esquelético ser

Rin tocio un poco mientras llenaba sus pulmones con el vital oxigeno

-baya que muerte más irónica hubiera sido-dijo divertido-bueno, aunque hubiera sido una muerte muy placentera, entre semejantes...-hablo el imponente "hombre", mientras la bella mujer se frotaba en la mejilla de este

-por favor, no diga eso Momonga_san-grito Rin completamente apenado y el rostro sonrojado mientras hacia una "X" con sus brazos

-JAJAJAJA...!, el pequeño príncipe se apena-dijo divertido con su tétrica voz- jamás espere ver a un príncipe demoniaco en tales circunstancias, bueno pero no vine aquí a burlarme de ti, sino a hablar contigo-dijo mientras este se dirigía hacia un enorme balcón siendo seguido por Albedo y Rin

Sin percatarse como al gran salón entraba dos figuras femeninas de rojizo cabello, las cuales buscaban a alguien con la mirada

* * *

-dime algo Rin_domo, que aras con esto-dijo serio mostrando un pequeño cofre de terciopelo rojo, en el cual se podía ver un extraño sello semejante a un dragón en obsidiana

-me aseguraré de salvar a mi familia, si los rumores son ciertos, muy pronto se desatara una guerra contra el Vaticano-dijo decidido y un semblante en el cual no se podía encontrar algún rastro de duda alguna

-bueno solo recuerda que es muy poderoso-dijo entregando el cofre a Rin-y si no me falla tu padre dará un importante anuncio, cera mejor que volvamos adentro-

-mi Oto_sama-dijo dudoso-de que-

-un tema el cual se relaciona contigo-dijo ahora Albedo

-y por cierto Rin, tienes que hacer el contrato esta noche cuando la luna este en lo alto y procura que nadie esté cerca-dijo esto mientras posaba su esquelética mano en la cintura de la diablesa la cual sonrió feliz por la afectuosa caricia, dejando solo al joven Satán el cual volteo al enrojecido cielo de Gehena en el cual se podía ver como una enorme luna llena empezaba a salir

Rin apretó la caja en su mana mientras la acercaba a su pecho...

* * *

=Assiah=

En un pequeño cuarto en el cual se podía ver 2 camas, una de cada lado de la habitación pegadas a la pared, en una cama se podía ver una gabardina negra, en el fondo de la habitación se podía ver 2 escritorios, uno estaba lleno de libros, mientras en el otro se podían ver diversas piezas metálicas acomodadas siguiendo un patrón de ensamble y frente a él se podía ver a un joven castaño el cual vestía un camisa blanca mientras en una de sus manos se podía ver la culata de una pistola la cual limpiaba a profundidad con un algodón

La puerta del cuarto fue abierta por un hombre de edad avanzada el cual vestía una túnica blanca y roja, en su rostro se podía ver un antifaz blanco el cual cubría una horrible quemada

-ha pasado algo Ernest- pregunto el joven el cual seguían en lo suyo

-sabes deberías mostrarme más respeto aparte de tu superior soy tu abuelo-dijo este con una risa burlona pero esta desapareció al ver que este ni se inmutaba y seguía con la limpieza del arma

-entraras a la academia como un maestro, recuerda que tienes que buscar reclutas-hablo el anciano serio

-hai-dijo cortante mientras seguía con el mantenimiento del arma en su mano

-recuerda que tienes que descubrir que esconde el director-dijo con veneno en la voz del anciano-él es un demonio de alto rango que ha ayudado al vaticano así como a la Orden de la Verdadera Cruz desde su creación, pero eso no implica que solo haiga estado actuando-dijo mientras salía de la habitación con una sonoriza torcida en su rostro

-hai-dijo el castaño el cual había volteado hacia atrás, viendo la puerta cerrarse, solo para después apuntar con un arma y jalar el gatillo haciendo eco con el mecanismo del arma

En el rostro del joven era oscurecido por su fleco, dejando visible solamente la boca de este en la cual se podía ver una mueca de enojo...

* * *

=Gehena=

Rin al entrar al gran salón fue derribado por dos bólidos rojos, haciéndose el centro de atención de los más cercanos...

-'AHH..., que demonios fue eso'-pensó el "caído" oji azul el cual al intentar enderezarse sintió un peso sobre él y un par de objetos circulares muy suaves y grandes en su cara mientras una fresca y dulce fragancia inundó su nariz-'a que buen vuele, a durazno fresco y a rosas'-volvía a pensar el Azabache azulino quien se restregó en aquellas cosas haciendo que su nariz se embriagara de aquel aroma

-ahhhhhh!/hmmm!-sonaron dos dulces voces haciendo que nuestro suertudo protagonista se detuviera mientras su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de terror, lentamente las dueñas y las voces dirigieron su mirada hacia abajo, encontrándose con que sus atributos se encontraban en el rostro del joven azabache

-KYAAAAHHHHH...!-gritaron estas mientras una sonora cachetada resonó en todo el lugar

-Goshujin_sama-grito preocupada Narberal quien asombrada y preocupada, se acercó en donde se encontraba tirado su joven amo con sus mejillas hinchadas con las marcas de una palma en cada una

Rin lentamente se enderezó mientras veía a Narberal a su lado con un pañuelo limpiando cualquier rastro de sangre en su rostro, lo cual ocasiono que este se sonroje levemente atrayendo la atención de las dos figuras femeninas que se encontraban arrodilladas frente a el

-vaya Narberal, siempre tan atenta con Rin_chan-dijo la primera atrayendo la atención de los mencionados los cuales tuvieron distintas reacciones

La primera, Narberal quien en su rostro inexpresivo se podía ver el desagrado al ver a estas, mientras que Rin tenía una sonoriza alegre pero lentamente su sonoriza fue desapareciendo por la expresión de estas

-te has vuelto muy atrevido, Sataniel-dijo enojada/apenada la segunda quien se cubría su busto con las manos ocasionando que estos se vieran aún más grandes y que quisieran escaparse de su indiscreto escote

-ho..ho..hola, Mio_chan, Rias_chan-dijo con miedo el Rin quien no pudo evitar recordar donde tenía el rostro hace un momento, haciendo que su rostro se sonrojara-ha pasado un rato desde la última vez que nos vimos..., no-intentando cambiar el tema

-es cierto llevaba algunos meses que no nos veíamos-dijo animada la primera, esta era Gremory Rias la heredera de su familia una de las más fuertes e influyentes de Gehena, esta vestía un elegante vestido rojo con flores rosas que resaltaba perfectamente sus curvas, este cubría perfectamente su cuerpo por el frente ya que su espalda estaba completamente descubierta dejando ver su pulcra piel hasta donde esta perdía su nombre, en su abdomen era completamente oscuro remarcando el inicio de su busto hasta su cintura, sus manos eran cubiertas por unos guantes negros, su cabello recogido en un chongo alta y una tiara dorada

-no desvíes el tema, con que privilegio gozas para poner tu rostro sobre nuestro cuerpo, baka-grito la segunda joven, ella era Naruse Mio hija de Lord Naruse Wilbert, difundo duque y consejero personal del dios de gehena, bestia un hermoso vestido de tirantes blanco el cual envolvía y resaltaba sus finas curvas, tenía una abertura en el lado derecho que dejaba ver su larga pierna la cual portaba un bello ligero que sujetaba sus sedosas medias, sus hombros estaban descubiertos, pero eran adornados por un cuello levantado de encaje el cual salía de los tirantes, sus brazos eran cubiertos por unos guantes largos a juego con el vestido en su cabeza se podía ver una flor blanca la cual resaltaba por su rojizos cabellos el cual caía en cascada por su espalda, en sus pequeños pies se podía ver unas zapatillas blancas de tacón alto-Rin_baka-

-ara, ara..., siempre tan vulgar, no es así Mio_sama-dijo una joven de cabellera azabache la cual caía en una coleta hasta su espalda baja, tenía una gentil sonrisa en su rostro, vestía un elegante vestido azul el cual tenía un escote que dejaba ver unas voluptuosas y rosadas oppais esta era Akeno himeshima asistente y sirvienta personal de Rías Gremory

-y mira quien lo dice, la que se la pasa insultando a cada pervertido que se cruza por el camino de su "HIME_SAMA"-dijo una pequeña niña de un corto cabello platinado y llevaba 2 bolas moradas para el cabello dándole semejanza a unos cuernos, llevaba un vestido negro que remarcaba su esbelta figura, ella era María Tojo guardiana, la dama de compañía y mejor amiga de Mio Naruse-y además una vulgar pervertida, apuesto a que sigues oliendo la ropa interior sucia de Gremory_sama-dijo esto último con picardía haciendo que todos lo que oyeron a la pequeña peli plateada murmuraran a espaldas de la azabache, haciendo que esta se sonrojara

-mejor cállense las 2 que no ven el espectáculo que están haciendo, están peor que una novela mexicana-regaño Narberal haciendo que vieran como todos las observaban

-Maria/Akeno-dijeron dos voces las cuales hicieron estremecer a las nombradas mientras lentamente se daban la vuelta

Tras que Gamma sacara a unas akeno y Maria con un enorme chichón en la cabeza, se podía ver como conversaban los 3 jóvenes, Rin escuchaba atento el cómo sus amigas habían entrado a un instituto humano en Assiah y el cómo sus amigas y guardianas disfrutaban de la vida escolar, así como el director era también un lord de Gehena muy excéntrico

-suena fantástico-dijo ilusionado el azabache quien Se recargaba en la mesa que los 3 compartían-bueno, sin duda deben tener muchos amigos no es así-

-bueno en realidad solo nos siguen los fans y Juniors que piensan que por ser hijos de familias importantes caeríamos a sus pies-dijo fastidiada Rias quien tomo una copa con vino suave

-si la verdad si no fuera petición de mi tío me hubiera quedado en casa estudiando como tu Rin_chan-dijo cariñosa Mio quien le regaló una sonoriza coqueta

-si yo me la pasaría contigo todo el día y noche-dijo juguetona e in sinuosa la Gremory, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa de superioridad a la otra pelirroja

Pero antes que pudiera decir algo un señor mayor y en traje llego llamando la atención

-Sataniel_sama lo solista su monsieur_sama en su despacho-dijo este para después retirarse con el joven azabache

-tenías que insinuártele, no es así-dijo Naruse acusadora

-bueno tú iniciaste con; "me hubiera quedado en casa como tú"-dijo imitando a Mio con una chillona voz mientras hacia una cara chistosa

-bueno al menos no parezco desesperada ofreciéndome-dijo con ironía la otra pelirroja

* * *

Mientras la celebración se llevaba a cabo, en uno de los muchos pasillos se podía ver a nuestro protagonista avanzar detrás del mayordomo y confidente de su padre

Por la cabeza de Rin solo podía pensar que había hecho para que su padre lo quisiera ver

No es que no se llevaran bien sino que su padre parecía solamente tratarlo para regañarle, La última vez fue cuando lo envió a aquella mansión del bosque a los 10 años

-monsieur_sama lo espera dentro joven amo-dijo el mayordomo mientras se ponía de lado de la puerta

Inseguro entro en la habitación, la cual era alumbrada por unas antorchas purpuras en la cual se iluminaba perfectamente la lúgubre habitación oscura

El cuarto era largo, sin ventanas, al fondo se podía ver un escritorio y una enorme silla la cual veía hacia la pared, a un lado del escritorio se podía ver a una sirvienta con el típico uniforme de doncella de cabello blanco y dos cuernos morados, quien organizaba unos papeles del enorme mueble, en su cuello se podía ver un fino collar de cuero con una chapa en forma de un pentagrama y adentro de este un corazón

Ella era Rukia la hermana mayor de Maria la dama de compañía de Mio, esta se le quedo viendo unos segundos y le hizo una reverencia y continuo con su trabajo, pero antes que Rin dijera algo la silla se volteó

Las sombras del cuarto impedían ver el rostro del señor de Gehena solo se podían ver dos orbes azules brillosos y amenazantes, en su cabeza se distinguían 2 flamas azules las cuáles danzaban brillosas

-Rin te eh mandado a llamar por ciertos asuntos, esto que te diré se debe de quedar solamente entre nosotros…-dijo serio mientras nuestro protagonista escuchaba atenta mente

* * *

=En el gran salón=

Se podía ver como las pelirrojas veían con indiferencia a cierto rubio frente a ellas, el cual se les había acercado después que Rin se retirara

-Riser, ya te dije que no volveré contigo-dijo seria la Gremory

-no entiendo como prefieren a un impuro mestizo a alguien como yo-alego furioso el rubio

-veamos por qué será?-pregunto inocentemente Mio

-es dulce-

-cariñoso-

-gentil-

-atento-

-caritativo-

-no es petulante-

-amable-

-no es racista-

-guapo-

-es determinado-

-amigable-

-no abusa del poder político que tiene su familia-

-y lo más importante-

-es confiable-dijeron ambas al unísono

-Piensan que ese impuro es mejor que yo-dijo indignado mientras observaba a las 2 herederas

-no lo pensamos, lo sabemos-dijo Mio mientras le daba un servo a la bebida que tenía en su mano

-el no ve a nadie por debajo de su hombro, y no piensa que las mujeres son trofeos que puedes conseguir con acuerdos y dinero-dijo seria Rias mientras volteo a ver a su compañera la cual asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo

-Balla creó que por fin estamos descuerdo en algo-dijo divertida mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a esta

Riser solo frunció el ceño y se fue furioso

-'esas malditas me la pagaran-pensaba el Phenex la forma de vengarse mientras regresaba a su mesa, esperando a que se acabara la dichosa fiesta-'lo tengo, iré a hablar con el padre de Rias para re establecer nuestro compromiso o con el tío de la zorra de Mio y así les demostraré cuál es su lugar, como Incubadora de la siguiente generación de los Phenex'-pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos…

Todo el mundo dirigió su atención al palco que sobre salía en la parte más alta del salón, en esta se podía ver al mismo hombre que se había llevado a Rin hace unos momentos, tras un chasquido de debes apareció un pequeño círculo de color verde durazno cerca de su boca

-Estimados invitados-se escuchó por toda la habitación claramente la voz de este, gracias al círculo mágico que serbia como micrófono- en honor del cumpleaños del cuarto hijo de nuestro señor Satán este dirigirá unas cuantas palabras-este se movió a la derecha y se arrodillo mientras frente a el pazo un hombre el cual era cubierto por unos ropajes negros muy finos los cuales cubrían su cabeza, detrás de él se podía ver a una sirvienta de cabello blanco y un par de cuernos morados

Esta removió con cuidado la capucha que llevaba su gobernarte, mientras todos hicieron una reverencia

El Dios de Gehena Satán, un hombre que aparentaba estar en sus veintes de finos rasgos, su piel era pálida, su cabello era largo y blanquecino y con 2 bolas de fuego azul de cada lado de su cabeza sirviendo de cuernos, sus ojos así como los de Rin eran azules, sus largas y puntiagudas orejas sobresalían de sus cabellos

-mis subtipos esta noche celebramos el cumpleaños número 16 de mi hijo más joven, Sataniel Rin-dijo el gobernante de Gehena mientras con un ademán de su mano nuestro joven protagonista salía de la misma puerta de la cual había salido su padre

El Sataniel se arrodilló alado de su padre, mostrando sus respetos a su gobernante, mientras de uno de los palcos se podía ver a Yuri con una bella sonrisa en su rostro

-y apartar de ahora será nombrado marques de la familia real-anuncio Satán mientras Rukia le colocaba en una capa oscura con una cadenilla dorada que serbia para sujetarla

Todos los invitados no podían creer lo que pasa frente a ellos, su soberano acababa de nombrar marques a un impuro, cada miembro de la gran nobleza de Gehena solo podía sentir ira y disgusto por tales actos, a excepción de todos aquellos con los que Rin se llevaba, así como ciertas pelirrojas las cuales estaban asombradas y maravilladas

Pero cierto rubio de la familia Phenex solo podía sentir rabia como osaban a nombrar Marques al "sucio impuro", mientras el heredero de una de las familias más poderosas del infierno seguía siendo solo un caballero

* * *

Habiendo pasado el "discurso" del Dios de Gehena se podía ver como los lambiscones rodeaban al joven príncipe recientemente nombrado Marques

(Aclaración...; Técnicamente el príncipe es superior al marqués, pero al ser inmortal el rey/dios, el puesto de príncipe carece de poder)

-Felicidades por su nombramiento, Sataniel_sama-dijo un anciano de traje negro y una larga barba

-sin duda se esperan grandes cosas de usted-dijo un sujeto de cabello azul marino con un monóculo

-y ya ha pensado en asentar cabeza después de todo con su tituló su edad no sería problema-dijo una señora de robusto cuerpo (Gorda) con un vestido de color pistache

-quisiera hablar sobre formar una unión de familias después de la celebración-dijo otro mientras frente a él sujetaba a una pequeña chica de cuernos enroscado y un vestido rosa, esta no parecía llegar ni a los 10 años y en su rostro se podía ver un sonrojo y una mirada de miedo

-'malditas cucarachas si cuando baje a la fiesta todos ellos me miraban por encima del hombro y esta me ofrece a su propia hija'-penco indignado el azabache mientras tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y negaba con la mano la petición de aquel hombre

Pero repentinamente este fue jalado y fue sujeto por su brazo por una mujer rubia que llevaba un vestido con un escote tan grande que parecía que su contenido se escaparía sin mucho esfuerzo, esta acercó su boca al oído del sonrojado Rin, el cual no pudo evitar ver ese descomunal escote y dijo-quisiera invitarlo mañana en la noche a una cena, para que pueda felicitarlo por su nuevo título en privado Sataniel_sama-Dijo coqueta, por no decir déspota

Mientras detrás de estos se podía ver como las amigas pelirrojas de joven marques eran rodeadas de un aura rojiza, pero la gota que derramó él basó fue...

Rin tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para de sangrarse al sentir como una húmeda lengua lamió su oído de la descarada dama, haciendo que el Sataniel sintiera un sudor frío que le recorrió por toda la columna, pero no por el acto de la dama sino por el instinto asesino que sentía a su espalda

* * *

=Assiah=

En un monasterio se podía ver a un hombre de edad avanzada rezando frente al altar

Las luces de las velas iluminaban los cristales de sus lentes circulares, pero un pequeño destello azulino llamó su atención

Este se enderezó y buscando a todos los lados buscando a cualquier chismoso se acercó a un costado del altar y pulsando un botón oculto este se movió mostrando una escalinata por la que bajo

Al llegar al final de esta se podía ver una puerta con un pequeño sello pegado y un corte por en medio

-parece que llago la hora-susurro mientras habría lentamente la puerta, tras de esta había una habitación llena de cajas las cuales estaban tapizadas por sellos y en el fondo una repisa en la cual había una espada de funda azul la cual tenía también un sello impidiendo ser abierta pero, el papel del sello parecía consumirse lentamente...

* * *

Continuara…

Este capítulo será la base de este nuevo fic, la historia seguirá el canon de Ao no exorcist pero con sus perspectivas modificaciones


End file.
